


Lip Gloss

by bishounen_curious



Series: Tumblr Request Fills [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Genderfluid Character, Other, Snapchat, genderfluid oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi serves two purposes on make-up trips to the mall. One is to tell Oikawa if the products looks good on them. The second is to take pictures for their Snap Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> "Genderfluid!oikawa" was requested on tumblr by an anon. So here it is!
> 
> Also check out this [adorable snapchat fanart](http://goddammitsky.tumblr.com/post/125159678798/genderfluid-oikawa-from-the-fic-lip-gloss-from) by goddammitsky!! It made me swoon!!
> 
> Just to preface, I used "they/them" pronouns for Oikawa. If I messed up anywhere, feel free to let me know!

“Iwa-chan, what about this color?”

“Is that _neon orange_ …?”

“i’m guessing that’s a _no_ , then.”

Oikawa put the offending tube of lipgloss back into the display with a pout, and Iwaizumi returned his attention back to his phone, ignored his friend’s displeased mumbling beneath their breath.

He had been dragged to the mall by Oikawa this particular Sunday morning. The setter liked shopping at the cosmetics stores early in the day, because the stores were usually less crowded before noon. With virtually no one around, Oikawa could spend as much time as possible sampling all the products they wanted without feeling guilty about hogging the display. Today, Oikawa was on the prowl for a new lip gloss because apparently all the other ones they owned were _boring_.

After a moment another tube, this one an obnoxious bubblegum pink, was almost shoved up Iwaizumi’s nose.

“How’s this one?” Oikawa cooed.

Iwaizumi swatted Oikawa’s hand away, which only made the setter’s lips curl into an even more mischievous smirk. “Stop it.”

“But I asked you to help me.” Oikawa batted their eyelashes innocently. “You can’t do that when you’re staring at your phone.”

Iwaizumi’s frown deepened. “Just pick a couple you like and I’ll tell you if they’re good or not.” He bumped his shoulder into his friend’s. “You don’t have to shove every single one of them in my face.”

“But that’s more fun.” Oikawa whined jokingly as they played with the tube in their hands. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and went right back to looking at his phone feeling absolutely no sympathy for the setter. Oikawa just clicked their tongue sourly and continued to browse the make-up display.

Iwaizumi watched his friend out of the corner of his eye as they picked up tubes of lip gloss of a plethora of shapes and sizes and colors and thoroughly inspect each and every one of them critically. Oikawa was very particular about many things, and make-up was something they were _very_ particular about. It had to be just the right color, the right texture and price. If Oikawa was just the slightest bit hesitant about one of those elements, it would be a no go. That’s why going to the mall as early as possible was kind of a necessity.

And Oikawa always dragged him along for the ride. It wasn’t like Iwaizumi had a good eye for this type of thing, it was probably just for company’s sake. But the spiker didn’t really mind, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. Besides, it was kind of endearing to watch Oikawa shop so thoroughly.

Oikawa meandered over to where all the testers were. They grabbed an unused brush from the cup full of them and started to apply a bunch of the glosses to their lips. The setter smoothed out the gloss with their ring finger, staring intently in the mirror and idly fiddling with the buttons of their cardigan as they examined themself before turning to Iwaizumi with a quizzical look.

“Does this look good on me?” 

The question was asked so genuinely, and Iwaizumi felt that replying with a teasing joke or a snarky remark would be _too mean_ right now, even for him.

Instead Iwaizumi studied the color on his friend’s mouth. It was an opaque, unnatural pink color, reminding Iwaizumi of those strawberry marshmallows the two of them bought last summer at the convenience store near Iwaizumi’s house in the middle of the night. The gloss was light in hue, stickily-thick but still sweetly-delicious looking. The setter pursed their lips after a silent moment had passed, and then those lips morphed into an impatient pout.

“Well..?”

“I…it reminds me of marshmallows.” Iwaizumi admitted honestly, because he had no idea what else to say.

Oikawa rolled their eyes. “I don’t care what it reminds you of, does it look _good_ or _not_?”

“How much is it?”

Oikawa checked the tube and supplied dryly, “3500 yen.”

Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose. “Not good enough for that price.”

Oikawa made an agreement noise and then grabbed a tissue and some makeup remover from the counter and wiped his lips clean. Then they plucked a dark red tube from the row of testers, the wand a shiny metallic color and applied the gloss quickly to their naked mouth.

“Glittery,” was Iwaizumi’s only comment.

Oikawa nodded. “Tastes like cherries, too.”

“…Really?”

Oikawa’s tongue gently laved over their lower lip and then their eyes looked up to the ceiling as if in deep thought. “Well, fake cherries. Like a lollipop.”

Iwaizumi nodded in understanding.

“But how does it look?” Oikawa threw up a peace sign near their face and smiled. “Good enough for my Snap Story?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and checked his phone again, because he didn’t want to make eye contact when he grumbled, “I like it.”

“ _Really?!_ ”

Iwaizumi just shrugged.

“Do you like it enough to kiss me~?”

“Smack you, maybe.”

“You sure you don’t mean _kiss_ me, Iwa-chan?”

He narrowed his eyes at Oikawa. “I take it back. That color makes you look like a douche.”

Oikawa chuckled lowly and sauntered closer to the spiker. “Then I’m _definitely_ gonna buy it.” Then they poked the spiker’s nose before testing out some more glosses. 

Iwaizumi made a growling noise and Oikawa responded with flipping him off while not taking his eyes off the lip gloss.

Oikawa swiped different shades of reds and pinks and even a few unusual tones, like a bright purple and even a lime onto their mouth. Iwaizumi, when asked his opinion, made either affirming or rejecting grunts. 

After awhile the routine must have started to bore the setter because they made a nasally-whining sound. They dramatically dragged their feet over to Iwaizumi and rested their chin on his shoulder. “Can you seem a little more… I don’t know, _enthused_ about being here?”

“Why?”

“Your apathy is killing my fun.”

“Not my problem, moron.” 

Oikawa just groaned again and remained unmovable, pressing more weight into Iwaizumi’s shoulder with their chin. It was starting to hurt and the spiker was about to shove his friend away when Oikawa took the liberty of removing themself off him when they stepped away from Iwaizumi and clutched his shoulders with glee.

“Want to try on some lip gloss, Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa’s hazel eyes were _sparkling_. 

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose. “Go to hell.”

“Awww, c’mon! I won’t take any pictures, I swear!”

“No way.” 

Iwaizumi knew he was cornered, had no other choice. So he put his phone into his pocket and gave his friend his full attention for the first time that morning instead. 

Oikawa’s gaze shifted from Iwaizumi’s eyes down to the pocket that was now housing his phone instead of his hands, and then back up to his eyes. Then a smile bloomed on their mouth, not teasing or playful. A real smile. “Fine. You’ll just have to take some pictures of me, instead~”

Chucking their phone at Iwaizumi, the spiker caught it with ease as Oikawa went back to his previous spot at the display and started to search through the gloss with renewed fervor. 

Oikawa then tried on a series of glittery, clear and creamy glosses. And Iwaizumi took photos as instructed. The ones Oikawa actually liked were then deemed worthy enough to grace their Snap Story, which basically served as Oikawa’s perpetually-evolving selfie collection.

Several glosses later, Oikawa picked up a thicker, shorter carnation tube and waved it in the air for the spiker’s approval. “Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “No, the darker one next to it.”

“Oooh, alright.” And Oikawa plucked a new clean brush and dabbed it onto their lips quickly, rubbed them together and smiled. “Yeah?”

 _Yeah_. 

Iwaizumi nodded slowly. Oikawa made a kissing face and framed their right eye with a peace sign. Taking the hint the spiker snapped a photo and showed it to the setter. Oikawa scrutinized it for a moment, trying on a few different filters, before they stuck out his tongue and handed the phone back to the spiker. “Yuck.”

Iwaizumi gave him an incredulous, almost offended look. “There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“It’s way too dark for me!”

“Shut up, it’s not. It’s amazing on you.”

Oikawa was taken off guard by the compliment, but in a second they regained their composure and smirked. “Iwa-chan likes dark, sexy colors, hm?”

Iwaizumi frowned but he felt his face heating up. And Oikawa noticed his blush because Oikawa noticed _everything_ , and their smirked deepened further. “He certainly does, doesn’t he?”

“Shut up.” He wasn’t exactly _denying_ the accusation. And Oikawa noticed that too, of course.

“I should’ve known you were into more _mature_ palettes.”

“…”

“And here I thought you were all the natural look -“

Iwaizumi cut off the setter, because he hated Oikawa’s gloating and self-righteous rants, with a sudden kiss. Oikawa’s eyes went wide, but then easily relaxed into the contact and curled their fingers against the spiker’s hip. 

After a moment Iwaizumi broke away and wiped his mouth clean of the gloss now smeared on it. “Pomegranate,” was all he said.

Oikawa hummed and nuzzled their nose into Iwaizumi’s ear and breathed, “Is that a good thing?”

Iwaizumi took a second. Then he deadpanned, “I need to double-check,” before brushing his lips against Oikawa’s again. Oikawa’s fingers on his hips clutched at the fabric of his t-shirt and tried to deepen the kiss, press themself closer into him, bring a hand into Iwaizumi’s hair. But Iwaizumi pulled away before that could happen (and before the other shoppers in the store took notice of the two teenagers hooking up in the make-up aisle).

“Well?” Oikawa licked their lower lip, patience thin and just a bit breathless from the kiss.

“It’s alright, I guess.”

Oikawa pouted and gently punched him square in the chest. Iwaizumi just laughed.

“I’ll pay for half of it if you wear it to practice tomorrow.”

Oikawa blew a raspberry and crossed their arms over their chest defiantly.

“So you’re gonna get it then?” Iwaizumi smirked, knowing that he had won this round.

Oikawa grumbled something unintelligible and most -likely threatening under their breath before they stormed off towards the registers.

Iwaizumi followed wordlessly, a man of his word. But before they turned out of the aisle, Oikawa swiveled back around to face Iwaizumi and hissed, “On one condition: only if you let me put your lip-gloss covered mouth from making out with me in my Snap Story.”

Iwaizumi didn’t even hesitate before he answered. “Sure.”

Oikawa’s face turned pinker than the lip gloss they were about to buy and speeded towards the registers without looking back at the all-too-pleased boy behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> http://bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
